Fears Banished Away
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Nightingale and Nebula comfort each other after the effects of battle. Sequel to "No Evil Can Shatter The Strong Bond Of Family" and done as a request for Windblazer Prime. :)
**Windblazer Prime, who owns Nebula, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

 **Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Fears Banished Away**

Nightingale gently patched up Nebula, being careful as he tended to her wounds before letting her get up and tend to his own injuries. The battle against their enemies hadn't gone the way they wanted, but they had at least gotten away and while Nebula was tending to his injuries, he had told her about his origins, but had been interrupted a few times by her kissing him and rubbing his shoulders.

By the time she finished patching his injuries, he was ready to just lie down and rest for a bit and pulled her into him, making her giggle as she lightly fell on top of his chest and snuggled into him, letting him hold her close. "Mmm. What's troubling you, my evil King?" She asked.

His grip on her tightened. "Nebula, I don't want to lose you," he said, his voice shaking.

Nebula rarely felt worried, but something in Nightingale's voice had her worrying a bit. "Gale," she said, calling him by his nickname. "What is troubling you?"

He held her closer. "I'm afraid I'll lose you like I did my sparkmate and my twin brother," he admitted softly.

She knew if he was admitting fear, he was serious. She knew him to be fearless in battle, but now, she could plainly see that he was feeling afraid. "Easy, my love," she soothed him. "I'm here."

He sighed as she massaged his shoulders, giving him a kiss that he returned so passionately she felt herself get very dizzy before he gently broke the kiss and she regained her breath. "My twin brother and my sparkmate meant so much to me," he said. "I would do anything for them when they were alive."

Nebula stayed quiet as he continued. "Their deaths left a mental scar on me, but my mate's death left me traumatized and I'll always grieve for her for the rest of my life," he said.

Nebula smiled in sympathy, knowing that the loss of a mate was hard because the pain of a broken spark bond was worse than any known pain. "I love you too, Nebula," he said. "I just…can't stop grieving for my mate because…she was carrying my unborn sparkling."

The femme with him was beginning to understand more about his fears. "Someone took away both your mate and child?" She asked gently.

"Yes," he said. "After she died…I went on a rampage. I found who killed her and made them pay."

He then sighed. "I had always wanted to start a family with her, but that was taken away from me."

His hold on her tightened more and she was beginning to feel a few wires getting pinched and she squirmed. "My King, far be it from me to complain about your affection, but some of my wires are getting squeezed uncomfortably," she said gently.

Nightingale looked a bit contrite and loosened his hold a bit before rolling over suddenly, making her gasp as she was now pinned under him. "Nebula, I can't risk losing you in any way like how I lost my sparkmate," he said. "I just can't!"

To her shock, he began kissing her like no tomorrow and when he began kissing her neck, she felt his tears fall from his eyes and land on her shoulder. "Gale," she spoke soothingly. "Shh. It's okay."

"Nebula," he sobbed into her shoulder before kissing her again. She returned the kiss, feeling him calm down after a bit. "Nebula, I'd kill myself if I lost you," he said honestly as he then touched her face gently. "You remind me so much of her."

She smiled. "I hope in a good way," she said.

"Yes," he said. "Your appearance, with the exception of your eyes, since she had one brown eye and one scarlet eye and black hair in her human form, is just like hers. And your intelligence and spirit matches hers as well."

That made her smile again as she kissed him deeply again. "What about my other qualities?" She asked him.

"Those too," he said as he rubbed her sides, making her giggle a bit before he rolled onto his back and lifted her up to rest on his chest once again. "Nebula, I love you so much, as much as I loved, and still love, my sparkmate."

"And I love you so much, Nightingale," she said, looking at him dreamily. "And I promise I'll always come back to you. I'll never leave you."

"Nor will I ever leave you," he promised her as he held her close and kissed her again. "My evil, lovely Queen."

"My evil, handsome King," she said as with each kiss, she helped him banish his fears far away.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
